Bobbing For Apples
by animeandraia
Summary: In the Halloween spirit everyone attends a Halloween party, in costume no less. yaoi YuriyKai ReiKiki


Eee This was brutal to write... ::sporks piece:: Anywho, this is my submission to the Beyblade Yaoi 13 days of Halloween contest. So far the only submission too I think. Does that mean I'll win by default? That'd be kind of sad then.

This really... has no plot. But that's beside the point, right? Or not...

Just read if you're curious. x.x;;

This hasn't been edited though besides by me... so it's probably not as good as my work usually is. This also means nobody's read it and told me what they think is completely wrong with it. I tried IMing Ja to read it over, but she's non responsive at the moment.

Warning: shonen-ai (Yuriy/Kai, Rei/Kiki), snarky Rei. Oo

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not my property and I gain nothing from this other than ego boosting and writing experience.

-x-x- scene change

Name translator: Boris is Bryan, Kiki is Kevin, Ivan is Ian, Yuriy is Tala, Kyoujyu is Kenny, Lai is Lee, Mao is Mariah

**Bobbing for Apples**

"Guys, I'm a neko-jin, not a usagi-jin!" Rei crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his team. Kai gave a soft snicker which only caused Rei to bare his fangs.

"Come on, you look really sexy!" Takao whined and backed up into Max.

Giving a hiss Rei advanced on the two boys. Kai, however, was finding this situation increasingly amusing since Rei was several inches shorter than the other two.

"You're next, Hiwatari." Gold eyes met crimson and Kai laughed. Rei's face turned red in anger.

Sensing that he may actually get mauled by his angry team-mate Kai's face fell. "You really do look good though, Rei."

Rei was wearing skimpy black shorts with a fluffy white bunny tail pinned to his bum, a skin-tight black tee, and a pair of floppy white bunny ears on his head. Sitting by the door were his black boots.

The rest of the Bladebreakers were dressed up as well for they were gong to a Beyblade Halloween party. Teams and players from all over the world and of varying degree of skill were going to be there.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Kai crossed his arms and looked to Takao. "From the country of Leone?" (1)

"For your information I'm Clint Eastwood!" Takao huffed.

Kai was simply dressed as a vampire. He had a loose fitting dress shirt on, black leather pants and a pair of false fangs in his mouth. It was the best anyone could do with him. Max had tried a little harder though. He had on brown clothing, large dog mitts, a dog tail pinned to his bum and floppy dog ears on his head.

Shaking his head Kyoujyu entered the room. He was dressed in a large black robe and cape, carried a wand and had a lightning bold scar on his forehead. Yes, the sweet little Kyoujyu had been swept up in the Harry Potter craze. "Can you guys quit fighting for several moments? The limo is here to pick us up. And Rei, you might need a jacket, it's rather cold out."

Rei hissed.

-x-x-x-

"Rei!" Everyone turned from the refreshments table to see Mao stalking angrily towards the group. Like Rei she was wearing a sexy bunny outfit. "You wore a similar costume to mine!"

Rei let off an annoyed sigh and began to grind his teeth. "I didn't wear this by choice!"

There was a hand on Rei's bum then, pulling on his fluffy tail. The annoyed Chinese boy spun to see Kiki staring up at him.

"Ki, explain yourself." Rei snapped.

Blinking cutely Kiki straightened to his full height. "But it's so cute, Ra-ra." (2)

"Must you two always flirt so openly in public?" A singsong voice asked from behind Rei.

Everyone turned to see a rather familiar presence... only he happened to be dressed rather oddly. But that was expected since this was in fact a Halloween party.

"Yuriy?" Kai's mouth made a little o.

Said Russian blader was dressed in black with a long black trench coat. Most interesting though was the fact that his hair hung loose and was dyed black. "Ivan... he has a little obsession with anime. He thought it would be fun to make our team dress up as different anime characters. He chose Amon of _Witch Hunter Robin_ for me. He dyed my hair black! It's horrible!"

"Stop being so melodramatic." Kai moved closer and ran his fingers through the black strands. "It looks good on you." He tilted Yuriy's chin down and kissed him lightly.

"And he always yells at me to not hit on people." Kiki grumbled and crossed his thin arms over his chest. "And then he goes off kissing his boyfriend in public!"

Rei put an arm around Kiki's shoulders and smiled. "Feeling left out? This sexy bunny can make you happy if you want."

Mao shot the two a glare. "Don't you two start! It's bad enough somebody copied my costume!"

"I didn't copy it!" Rei shot back again. "I already told you that."

Kiki leaned into Rei and whispered in his ear, "She's never going to forgive you, man. She's still mad at Lai for calling her a sadist yesterday morning..."

"But you're the sexier of us two." Rei said trying to get Mao in a better mood. "More people are checking you out than me."

"Really?" She glanced around the room and several guys quickly turned their heads to look at something else. "That is true..." She sighed. "It is a big party though and... that girl is wearing the exact same costume as me!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Mao went off in a huff.

"Man, she's been so emotional lately." Kiki sighed and slumped onto a nearby couch. "She's been driving us all bonkers."

"Must you two _always_ do that in public?" Boris snapped as he pulled Kai and Yuriy apart. "People are starting to stare." Nobody had seen him come up since the focus had been on Mao.

"Oh, you're just jealous, Falcon." Yuriy smirked and licked Kai's neck.

"Boris...? What _are_ you wearing?" Kiki was staring at the Russian wide-eyed. "You look like you were put through a blender!"

"That's what I was going for." Boris was wearing a grey Japanese school uniform. Only thing was he was covered in fake blood and looked literally dead... "I'm also a victim of Ivan's obsession. Only thing is I'm a random student from Battle Royale."

Taking a seat next to the clearly disturbed Kiki, Rei wrapped an arm around the younger boy. "Don't worry, that costume is mild compared to what's depicted in the manga."

"I don't want to read the manga then." Kiki burrowed his head into the older boy's shoulder.

A silence fell over the group then. Kai and Yuriy had quit making out but they were still acting a bit touchy. Boris went to sit on the couch but realised his blood would get everywhere and just make a mess so he settled with standing. Kiki and Rei continued to cuddle on the couch. Well, that was all until Kiki squeaked and pointed across the room.

"Is that Oliver?" Everyone turned their heads abruptly to see the French blader in a maid costume hitting on any male within close proximity. "Do you suppose he's drunk?"

"Or or just really, really horny?" Yuriy quipped.

Kai shook his head. "I always thought he was strange." With that he sat on the couch beside Rei.

"I always thought he was nice." Shivering slightly Rei tried to pull Kai closer. "Does anyone else find it really cold in here?"

"Perhaps you wouldn't' be so cold if you were wearing more concealing clothing." Smirking Yuriy pushed Kai into Rei and sat on the couch.

Now, this was no big couch, in fact it was just larger than a love seat, and four teenage boys did not fit well on it. Kiki was half sitting on Rei's lap, one of Rei's hips was digging painfully into Kai's side and Yuriy found that he had an armrest digging into his ribcage.

"Yuriy, you don't fit!" Kiki whined and tried to adjust his position so that he was more comfortable.

"Well _I _don't want to be all alone and watch you two sit with my Kai."

Elbowing Yuriy painfully Kai glared. "I am not your property, Ivanov."

"Technically you're both property of Biovolt..." Boris smirked but was met with two foreboding glares and a throw pillow to the head. "But that's really beside the point."

"I know what to do!" Excitedly Kiki jumped to his feet. "Rei, move over and then I'll sit on your lap. It'll keep you nice and toasty warm."

The other boys moved over and then Kiki plopped none too gracefully onto Rei's lap. They all fit on the couch now, but Rei was being flattened slightly by the younger boy (though he didn't much mind since he was now warm.)

"Hey, it's a manwitch!" (3) Takao grinned as he reproached the group. He had wandered off unnoticed at one point in the evening without anyone noticing.

"Your sense of humour makes me keel over in laughter." Boris said dryly.

That comment only annoyed Takao, causing him to turn slightly red. "You're such a jerk!"

"Were you expecting something else?" There was a slight smile tickling the corners of the Russian's mouth.

"Should we ever expect something else?" Rolling his eyes Yuriy set to nibbling on Kai's neck.

Giving Yuriy a firm thwack Rei growled. "Don't you two get too into it on this couch. I would not appreciate having you two making out while leaning on me. I'm not actually part of the couch."

Turning to Rei, Kai smiled seductively. "Care to join in then, Kitty?"

A brilliant hue graced Rei's face. "No, I'm fine where I am."

"Are you sure?" hot breath enveloped the neko-jin's sensitive ear lobe. "You're dressed to seduce after all."

Two claw-like nails dug into the soft flesh of Kai's arm and the moment was broken. Kai's head snapped up to see a rather irritated Kiki glaring down at him. An almost predatory gleam was in the youngest's eyes. The two sat, gazes intertwined for several moments. Everyone else was frozen in fear.

"Kai...?" Yuriy's voice broke the silence finally. "You're bleeding."

"I'm well aware of that." Kai snapped back but still sat, unwavering.

"Kiki." Rei's own voice was soft. "You can release him. We have a casual relationship in which we occasionally flirt with each other. You don't have to maul him."

With a sigh the younger neko-jin released Kai and snuggled back into Rei.

A napkin landed on Kai's face. "Clean yourself up before you get anything on the couch.

Everyone glanced at the newcomer. It was none other than Sergei. Well, a Sergei dressed in medieval clothing and carrying a hugearse sword.

Not even muttering a thanks Kai went about to dabbing at his arm. Kiki had merely broken the skin. "Ivan get to you as well?"

Sergei nodded and stood by Boris. "I'm Guts of Berserk. Or so I'm told."

"Somebody should teach that kid a lesson." Everyone looked at Boris, all fearing the same thing.

"He's just a kid." Rei pleaded. "Sure he can be annoying but-"

"He can't swim, right?"

Rei's face froze in horror as he saw Ivan standing by the barrel bobbing for apples barrel.

Sergei nodded. "He doesn't even like bathtubs."

With that Boris headed off across the room. Rei stood to follow him, but forgot Kiki was on his lap and wound up dumping the younger boy to the floor. Momentarily forgetting Ivan's plight Rei bent down to collect his younger boyfriend. When he stood it was already too late.

Effortlessly Boris lifted Ivan and threw him into the barrel. Panicked, Ivan flitted about sporadically trying to get out. Sergei gave a sigh after a few seconds and went to rescue Ivan.

Shaking his head Rei sank back onto the couch and Kiki plopped onto his lap.

"It's never a dull moment with Team NeoBorg around." Rei muttered

Yuriy grinned. "Just wait until people find out I spiked the punch."

-x-x-finit-x-x-

And that's all. Oo feel free to comment. Pick me apart for how stupid/strange you think it is. Personally I think this is my worst Beyblade piece. But I know now people are going to yell at me and say that it wasn't at all awful and I shouldn't be so hard on myself. That's why I hate writing pity comments like "this sucks arse..."

Anywho, I don't hate Mao in any way (au contraire, I adore her!) but it just worked out that she was portrayed in a not so nice light. ::sigh::

Thanks for reading this though. And for those that are fans of my Several Blows series, be patient. I've been under a lot of stress lately so haven't had much time to work on anything. This was even a rush job.

-x-x-x-

(1) 'It's in Italy pretending toe be Montana'. Taken from a line that Xander says in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer episode "Inca Mummy Girl"

(2) It's a little childhood nickname I gave Rei.

(3) Credit definitely goes to Carson of _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_


End file.
